Free the Future
by akaiyume
Summary: Yay new chapter update! named after one episode of DBZ. This is a story about our fav. android twins and my look in their past and how they became these killing machines. I hope you like it and please leave a review.
1. Free the future

Phoenix: I own Trunks, Androids 17 & 18   
I own DB/Z/GT,   
I own Toei Animation  
I own Toriyama Akira  
I own whole Japan  
I am the King of the world,  
I even own you, you are in my power by the moment you read this  
I can make you do whatever I want, go and act like a chicken, now!  
I am the almighty one, no one can resist me! Hahahahahahhahahhaha ¬.¬;  
By the moment you were at: act like a chicken and it didn't work I suppose you must have figured out already that I was lying, wow....  
Anyone who did started to act like a chicken is really an idiot (no offence, I probably would have done it too, heh)  
So the conclusion of this whole matter for all the lawyers who are too stupid to understand that we fans do not claim anything: I own nothing of this all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So just to have it clear, I OWN NOTHING, NIETS, NADA, NICHTS, NIENTE etc.  
I just thought it would be a nice fic to write something about the history of our favourite android twins (don't sue if you think it wasn't nice, jeez are there really that hypocrite persons out there?!)   
  
Free The Future  
By: Phoenix(r)  
  
#17 was watching calm as his twin sister #18 was firing blasts at some frightened people, over and over again. Her anger was showing through her actions. He gave a small grin of amusement.   
"Hey, calm down, sis," he said. "You're gonna blow a circuit if you keep this up!"   
"You shut up!" she said mad and kept on firing. "I'm still not talking to you!"   
"Why? Because I blew up that clothing store?" he asked.   
"NO," was her firm answer.   
"Because I killed that one guy you thought was cute?"   
"Everything I like, you destroy!"  
Suddenly an old man caught his attention.   
"You demons, that was my son you killed," he said and held up a gun at him.   
#17 looked at the old man and walked in his direction.   
"Stay away from me, you murderer!" Android 17 smirked.  
"So, you wanna play cowboy eh, tough guy?" he said.   
The old man looked scared at him and let his gun down.   
"Well then, old-timer. Draw!" he said and pulled up his gun.  
"Please, don't shoot me!"   
Android 17 went kneeling in front of him and looked at the old man pitiful, ready to shoot him in the head, when suddenly something else caught his eye: A yellow white blast, aimed at him. Quickly he jumped away from the old man. The old man himself covered his head, when the blast just nearly missed him.   
"What was that?!" he asked his sister.   
She didn't had time to answer, cause there he was. The fake blond hared boy, as #18 would say, which they had so much fun hunting with in the past.   
"Hey, it's you," said #17 hardly surprised.  
"Yeah, it's me. The name is Trunks, look it's over. It stops here," he said tough.  
"It does huh?" he said and pulled his gun back. "Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here, except you."   
"Gosh, how rude!" said #18 and clenched her fists. "He's such an arrogant little punk, man that's it, I want him dead!" she said to #17. "It's a matter of principal!"   
"I don't mind, consider it done. But look sis, we'll be growing weeks with the fun, comprende?"  
"I don't care, I need this, I've been in a bad mood all day!" she answered fierce and pulled up her hand to shoot a blast at the young super saiyan.   
But he disappeared right in the middle of it.   
"Hey, he's behind you!" yelled #17 suddenly as he saw him appear again.   
Immediately she turned around and received a full hit in her face, causing her to fly through some buildings.  
"Darn him!" she said pissed and got up again. "He's so dead!"   
And back she flew again, ready to throw a punch at him, which she missed. She wanted to kick him, but missed again. Trunks was too fast. Her eyes searched the environment for him and so did #17, but they both couldn't follow his movements. 17 looked at his sister missing the boy again and again, and then 18 landed on the ground in front of his feet. A little bit of concern was seen in his eyes as he looked at his hurt sister.   
"Man, he's changed," he said. "I don't know how, but he's good!"   
Now even more pissed off than before, 18 stood up again.   
"I hate you!" she said mad to Trunks.   
17 looked for a slim moment at her with disbelief as he let her words come to his mind.   
'I never heard of my sis hating anyone before, just Dr. Gero...' he thought disturbed and then looked back at Trunks.   
"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched, well imagine feeling the way you feel now all of the time, the people of this planet do, fools! How did you think my master Gohan felt, when you gained up on him in the rain and he had no way out. Well now it's your turn I hope you enjoy it!"   
Inside 17 had an urge to laugh, but he held back his laughter and put his hands on his hips. "You've improved," he said calm. "But you're no match against the two of us."  
"Seventeen, let's kill this punk!" she said, her voice draining with hate.   
They both nodded at each other and went after Trunks. But they still missed him. Trunks disappeared in front of his eyes and reappeared again in mid-air, with his fist aimed at him. He could hardly avoid it. His sister shot a few two handed blasts, which he easily avoided.  
"This is for Gohan!" yelled Trunks then and fired his attack at her, destroying her completely.  
At that very same moment, 18 had all emotions she thought she never had, flowing through her.   
'So this is it huh? I guess we did exactly what he wanted after all, he's the one to blame. We were just too stupid. We were overpowered, I always thought that after we killed the one, responsible for ruining our lives, that we would never be overpowered again, not by anyone. That we were able to live free....I guess we were wrong. I'll see you again oniichan.... sayonara,' she thought and was then consumed by the yellow light of the blast of vengeance.   
  
She never really had a chance on that fateful moonlit night.....  
  
"It can't be..." stuttered #17, who had been standing shocked at his sister's death, when the smoke vanished.   
He now stood still for a moment when he heard his sister's words and once again he looked to Trunks.   
'The one responsible....which one did she meant, he or....the doctor?' he thought puzzled.  
Slowly the young super saiya-jin turned around.   
"You k-killed her," he said like he still couldn't believe it. "Kid, that was one mistake you won't live to regret!"   
"You think this life is all about you, don't you? What about the others? The ones that you two killed!"   
Trunks went after the android, who for the first time in his life knew some real scare, and kicked him full in the face.   
"So, this is it, could be worse..." he mumbled as he looked into the eyes of his end.   
Trunks jumped up in the air and after some death defying laps, he shot.....................   
'I guess I failed too,' he thought smiling, when he looked into the same light as his sister did. 'How did we let something dreadful like this happen to us anyway, sis? I don't remember anymore....tell me please.'   
Suddenly his sister appeared in front of him.   
"Try to remember my brother, that one day when we were taken away from our home by the doctor for his crazy experiment....when we became who we are now," she said, softly smiling.  
'You look so happy now, how come?'   
"I'm free now, brother, c'mon remember it too and be free again like me, go back to South City and remember that day."   
Then she disappeared and left him alone.   
'Sis, don't go!'   
He tried to scream it out but his words had no effect.   
'South City.....sou ka, we were born there. I was born? That must mean I'm human right? Heh, weird...'   
Suddenly a picture of his sister and himself when they were still young came to him and he started to understand.  
  
The door has opened wide  
I'm turning with the tide  
Looking Through Her Eyes.....  
  
"Come on Kai, we have to get the milk for mom, we promised remember?!"   
The eight year old boy looked up to his sister who was yelling to him from a couple of meters further. Sadly he waved the bird goodbye and ran after her.   
"Finally, I thought you would play forever with that bird," she sighed.   
"Demo, Akane. The bird is fun to play with, one day I would like to be able to fly like a bird too, then I can go far away from here and our stupid father," he said and looked desirably to the blue sky.   
"Kai, people can't fly, you know that and you shouldn't talk like that about father, now hurry. The shop is almost closing."   
Akane ran through the streets with her fairly, long, blond hair waving over her shoulders.  
'One day, I Will fly....' he thought and ran as quick as he could, soon he had caught up with her.   
"Here it is Kai, let's go in and don't do anything stupid okay?"   
"I never do anything stupid," he said and grinned as he opened the door.   
A happy lullaby told the shopkeeper they were there and he quickly came to see them.   
"Kai and Akane, welcome! It's always a pleasure to see you two cheerful kids!" he said kind.  
"Arigatou, Clearway-san," said Akane and shook his hand.   
"So what can I do for you two?" he asked.   
"Mom sent us to get some milk," said Kai.   
"Alright, how many?"   
"Just two packs, Clearway-san."   
"Alright, you want some cookies too?"   
"We don't have enough money for cookies sir," he said sad.   
"Ah ma ma, that's alright, I will give you the cookies," he said.   
"Hontou?!" he asked excited.   
Clearway-san nodded happy and gave them each six cookies in the hand.   
"Arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu!" said Akane happy and then she gave him the money for the milk.   
"Aa, sou ka, how is your mom doing?" he suddenly asked concerned.   
Akane's eyes turned ice cold and she turned around.   
"Mom is doing fine sir, only otousan..." he said.   
"Kai!" warned Akane him.   
"I understand kids, now go home quick, it's already getting dark. She should be worried."  
"Right, come sis. I'm hungry!" he said happy and took her hand.   
"You just ate all those cookies!" she said.   
"Not all, I still got two left!" he said.   
'Poor kids,' Clearway-san just thought as he saw them running out of the door.  
"Btch! That's what you get from it!" an angry voice yelled and he smashed the poor woman into the wall.   
"Please dear," she whimpered.   
"Shut up, you're supposed to be my proud onna, proud onna don't whimper in front of their husbands!" he said mad and slapped her in the face.   
"Gomen nasai Anata.....I will do it better next time!" she said scared and tried to stop her tears.   
The infuriated man raised his hand again but suddenly the door opened. Two pairs of scared eyes looked at him.   
"Okaasan, daijoubu?" he asked and let go of his sister's hand to go to her.   
"Kai, stay there!" she said and forced herself to smile a bit.   
"What's the matter onna? Are you showing your tears to them?! To your own kids?!"   
"Iya," she said soft.   
He paid no attention to her anymore and walked to Akane. Gently he stroke with his fingers through her hair, blond like his own. Akane could only stand there, trying not to fall apart. Kai looked at her, still frightened. Their father, who saw him looking, took his hand and let it stroke through Akane's hair too.   
"Doesn't it feel soft, Kai-chan?" he asked smiling.   
He didn't answer.   
"She looks so much like I did, so perfect. She's the best thing I ever did, unlike you...." he said and looked straight into the eyes of Kai, who slicked. "You look like that onna! How could you look like her! You stupid brat, those eyes, your hair...everything!!!" he yelled and smacked him aside.   
Kai could not keep his balance and fell down.   
"Akito, don't hurt him!" yelled their mother suddenly and crawled to Kai, who rubbed over his sore leg.   
"Urusai, onna! It's all your fault, such an ugly child!"   
Tears welled up in Kai his eyes, Akane still stood there like a statue, unable to do anything as she was in her father's grip.   
"Stop crying you brat! Boys don't cry! You must have that from your mother too!" he yelled, then he let go of Akane and went to Kai.   
He kicked him to the stairs.   
"Go upstairs and don't come down again! You will have no food today that will make you tougher! And if I see anyone bringing him food they will pay!"   
"No...no food?" he stuttered.   
He received a slap in the face. Kai had then no choice but to just go up and he went to his room, locking the door. At least now he was safe. After a while there was a double knock on the door and he carefully opened it, looking into Akane's soft face. Quickly he pulled her in and closed it again. Downstairs there was still yelling going on and the sound of something breaking.   
"Did he send you to your room too?" he whispered.   
"Iya, okaasan told me, at least we're safe here, ne onii-chan?" she smiled, but tears ran over her cheek.   
"Someday, I will make him pay, I will make everyone pay who has done such things, I will become strong I promise!" he said and wiped off her tears with his sweater.   
She looked at him and nodded in agreement.   
"Let us promise something onii-chan, okay?"   
"Hai."   
"When we grow up, we will never hurt anyone okay, not like him...."   
"That's a promise," he said. "But in the meanwhile we're starving."   
Akane laughed freeing.   
"I still have those cookies, let's share them."  
  
'Well that was one promise we didn't kept, I guess. Akito, the man who was our father, a heavy alcoholic.....we have never been lucky, poor mom. She was beautiful, no matter what he said and 18, or Akane does not look like him at all.... kitto ........' 


	2. I guess we already flew a bit

I Guess We Already Flew a Bit, Even Without Wings  
  
"Akane, Kai, wake up now please!"   
Slowly a fourteen-year-old Kai opened his eyes and looked into the face of his mother. It was dark so he couldn't see her well, but he did saw she was badly hurt.   
"Okaa-san, you're bleeding!" he said a little bit loud.   
Quickly she put her hand over his mouth.   
"It's nothing Kai, don't worry, now please be quiet and grab your stuff as I wake up Akane."  
"I'm already awake mom," she said, opening the door to Kai's room.  
"Demo, why should we take our stuff, it's not time for school is it?" she asked.   
"You're not going to school," she said.   
"Hontou, sugoi!" they both said.   
"Shush! Now quickly grab your most precious belongings, I already packed the rest."   
"Nani?" they asked.   
"We're going away from North City to South City...."   
"South city?" interrupted Akane her.   
"Yes, I already saved money for it, now come on, before your father wakes up."   
They did what she told them and with soft steps they went outside, closing carefully the door of their past, heading for a new begin. They walked to the city with their bags on their backs and there they took a cab to the suburbs of South City.  
"This is great, otousan will probably never find us here!" he said excited.   
"Sou desu ne, Kai," said their mom happy as she opened the door of their new house.   
It was nothing fancy, but it was the best she could afford and it looked fine to them with its cute, little windows. Akane did not look too sure about it as she stared to the sun and some birds flying circles. Suddenly one of them landed on her hand and she stroke over its wings.   
'I guess we already flew a bit Kai, even without wings,' she thought and she threw the bird up in the sky again towards its friends.   
"Come sis, let's scan the neighborhood, I want to see how beautiful it is here!" yelled Kai.  
"Yoshii, I'm coming onii-chan!" she laughed and followed him.   
"Don't get lost!" their mom just yelled and she looked happy to them running through the flowers in the light of a new sun.   
'Maybe even we can be happy too...'   
"Onii-chan, I'll race you to that tree!"   
"You're on!"   
They both ran, with grinning faces to a great apple tree as fast as they could and they ended in a draw.   
"I never knew you could run that fast sis," he said a bit tired.   
"Well, what about you?" she asked laughing.   
They both looked up to the tree and saw some beautiful red apples in it.   
"Wow, they look delicious!" he said.   
"Yeah," sighed Akane too. "Demo, we can't take them."   
"Deehhh? Why not?"   
"They're not ours, we should not make trouble with the neighbors yet, Kai."   
"Well, guess you're right," he muttered.   
Akane nodded pleased.   
"Hey, do you hear that too?" he asked suddenly.   
"Hear what?"   
"It sounds like a kitty."   
"I don't see one."   
"It must be stuck in the tree. I will get it out, okay?"   
"Okay, but it better not be any trick to steal an apple!"   
He laughed.   
"I promise it isn't," he said and climbed in the tree.   
"Be careful Kai," she said a little bit frightened when she saw him climbing higher and higher.   
"Daijoubu, daijoubu!" he said. "I'm almost there."   
"Kai, somebody is coming, he looks pretty mad!" yelled Akane.   
"Pretty mad is always better then ugly mad sis! I almost got the kitty," he yelled back and he crawled one bough higher. "Come on, little kitty. I won't hurt you, come on."   
The kitty did not listen to him, it just crawled further away from him, Kai kept on moving closer and stretched his hand out to the scared animal, when...   
"Ite! He scratched me! Baka neko!"   
"Kai, hayaku!"   
"What are you two kids doing there, get out of my tree!!!!!!"   
The mad man stood at the root of the tree and had grabbed Akane by the arm.   
"Let my sister go, sir. Akane has done nothing wrong!" yelled Kai.   
"Hah, what a laughing stock! You were trying to steal my beautiful apples! Now get out boy!"  
"That's not true!" said Akane as she tried to loosen herself.   
"Nani?!"   
"My brother was just trying to rescue a scared cat that was stuck in the tree!"   
"I don't believe you, I've seen more of you kids. Always trying to steal my apples!"   
"But it is true, look for yourself, the cat is here!" said Kai.   
"Where? Well boy? I don't see a cat, you are lying!"   
Kai turned around to look at the cat, but saw nothing. Then he searched the whole tree but there was still no cat.   
"Sonna!" he said. "I'm sure he was here, he even scratched me!"   
"Konokagi! Where do you live? I will discuss this matter with your mother immediately!"   
Kai gave a defeated sigh and jumped out of the tree, landing next to Akane.   
"Nobody ever believes us Kai, what should we do?"   
"I don't know, it's just not fair! We did nothing wrong!"   
"Urusai!" the man yelled and took them along.   
"Gomen, gomen nasai!" said their mom as she heard what happened. "I don't know what to say, my kids have never done such things."   
"That's not an excuse lady."   
"I...I know," she sighed.   
"Demo, Okaasan. We did nothing!" said Akane.   
"Be quiet now kids, please."   
The man looked pitiful at the scene and huffed.   
"I see what's going on, those kids clearly miss the strong hand of a father-person!" he said harsh.   
"Nani?!" they both said.   
Their mother looked like she was about to pass out at that regard and leaned against the table. Her face was completely white.   
"Okaasan!" yelled Akane and she went to get some water for her.   
"My kids aren't thieves, sir. I'm sure that they thought it was a public tree, ne?" she stuttered and smiled faintly.   
Akane and Kai nodded. The man lifted one eyebrow and took his coat back on.   
"Fine, but the next time that I will see them in my tree, I will not be so kind. And lady, look better after your brats, will ya?!"   
Then he left the scene smashing the door behind him.   
"What an attitude that man has!" said Kai and stuck out his tongue.   
"Mom, you believe us don't you? We truly didn't mean to steal some apples, we only heard a little cat, honestly!" said Akane and tears were welling up.   
Her mom looked in those eyes, but could see nothing. Slowly she stood up and stroke over her head.   
"I ....I believe you Akane-chan," she said soft.   
But her eyes said different.   
"You're lying, you don't believe us at all!" said Akane.   
"Akane, please. I don't know it anymore, I'm tired and I have a huge headache now." she said and left to the kitchen to get some medicine.   
"You are our mother! Mothers should always believe their children, especially when it is true what they say!" she yelled and tears were dripping on the ground.   
"Akane, leave it. Mom is tired and confused. Let's go to our room and install our stuff okay?" Kai said soft and grabbed her by the shoulder.   
Mad she grabbed him by his shirt.   
"Our mother, Kai, our own mother doesn't believe us! Nobody ever does!" she yelled, still crying.   
Kai got shocked by the look in her eyes and looked the other way.   
"What is wrong with us?! Do we look so dishonest?!"   
"No Akane, you don't, we don't. Grown up people just can't help it, now please stop crying like a baby, it makes me feel uncomfortable."   
"But, but...... You're right," she then said and she let go of off him, wiping away her tears. "Let's go upstairs," she said calm, clenching her fists.   
He took a relieved sigh and followed his sister to their new room.   
'It was a difficult start we had, but at least there is no father here, Akane will be safe from him and others.......'   
  
"Akane, go call your brother for me alright?"   
"Sure mom!" she yelled back and grabbed her bike.   
'He must be with that other kid from one block away, the last couple of days he has always been there,' she thought and cycled to his house.   
There he was indeed playing with that boy in front of his house.   
"Hey, Kai!" he said. "Just look at that cutie cycling, man she's hot!"   
"Heh, doko?" he asked curious.   
"There, that blond!"   
"Heh?" he said and then gave him a punch. "Yuck, that's my sister. Don't talk like that about her, that's just disgusting!"   
"Ow man, you never told me you had such a cute sister, wow......"   
Again he got a punch.   
"That's because I don't think my sister is cute, understand?!"   
His friend didn't answer and just pointed to behind his back. Slowly Kai turned around and gave a nervous laugh.   
"Hehehe, ohayo Akane, listen I ......"   
"So you don't think I'm cute heh?!" she asked mad.   
"Well, I .....I mean, you're my sister!"   
"You think I'm ugly, heh?!"   
"Brothers aren't supposed to find their sisters cute!"   
"Kai!!!!!!!!!! Come with me!!!!!" she yelled and went back on her bike.   
"Hai!" he said still a bit nervous and followed her after waving his friend goodbye, who laughed at him.   
Kai had to run because his sister was not slowing down.   
"Akane, I didn't mean, well I, of course you're, but...."   
"Urusai," she said. "And hayaku, mom is waiting for us."   
  
"Wow, this sure is a nice city, so what are we doing here?"   
"Mom asked us to see if any mail had arrived right?" said Akane.   
"Yeah," he said bored. "So?"   
"That's what we're doing now!"   
Their mother had asked them to go to the city mail for their post, she didn't want to receive their post at home or a certain person might find out where they live, so now they were walking through West City on a sunny, hot day and Kai was just dying for ice-cream.   
"Can't we stop for an ice-cream?" he asked and looked longing to the little kids who did have ice-creams.   
"We can't, we have to go to the mail."   
"Nani? That's not fair, we did go to all those stupid clothing stores!"   
"That's different Kai."   
"Explain how."   
"We don't have money for ice-cream anyway, so shut up."   
"Fine, let's hurry and go home then," he said and walked resolute into the city's mail office.  
Akane shook her head and followed him.   
"At least it's a little bit cooler here," said Kai.   
"Sou desu ne," said Akane relieved and stood in line.   
Kai went sitting on an old couch in the corner near the air conditioner. While enjoying the fresh air, he lied down and checked out all those different people.  
One guy in particular took his attention. A weird looking old man....... 


	3. She never really had a chance

She Never Really Had A Chance  
  
One guy in particular took his attention. A weird looking old man with long gray hair and a moustache, but he was soon gone again.   
"Move aside, lazy ass," said Akane laughing, but her eyes didn't smile.   
She pushed him aside and sat down herself.   
"Something wrong?" he asked.   
She shook her head fierce.   
"Iya, I have a letter that's all," she said.   
"Well, let's read it, come on!" he said and snatched it out of her hands.   
"Kai, give it back, it's mine!" she said mad.   
"Na, let's see who's it from!" he said and opened it, ignoring the desperate calls from his sister.   
"It's from otousan........" she then said soft.   
Kai's eyes widened and he dropped the letter.   
"From....." he could hardly bring out the words.   
"Otousan," said Akane again and picked it up.   
"Naze? I mean how? Or..."   
Akane said nothing. She just sat there in complete silence, unfolding the letter. Kai who was at a lost for words before, tried to get the letter again from Akane.   
"Akane, you should not read it, not from otousan!" he yelled.   
All the people in the building started to look at them now.   
"Kai, don't yell like that, we need to know what he says, ne?"   
"Of course we don't! That man is pure evil, I ...I...I'm going outside!" he said mad and ran out of the building, expecting Akane to follow him.   
When he figured out she didn't, he sat down on the stair steps in front of the building, waiting for her.   
  
In the meanwhile the yellow light was coming closer and closer to his body. He was wondering why it took so long. It was like time had slowed down, waiting for the story to end, but he didn't matter. His mind seemed paralyzed after all those experiences.   
'This light, it looks the same as the sun from that day. They both mean a new turn in my life for me........Kai huh? Weird..........'   
Slowly he moved his hand and touched some blood that was dripping from his forehead.  
'Human or killing machine?'   
He moved his finger to his mouth and tasted the sweet taste of his own blood.   
'It means nothing to me......I don't want to be a killing machine, but I don't have the right to call myself human. Not anymore........  
I hope I'll die soon.'  
  
"Kai!!!!!!" The doors of the mail office were thrown open and Akane came running outside.  
"Finally!" he said and stood up from the dirty stairs.   
"Kai, we have to get home quick!" she yelled.   
"Nani, doushite?" "Just quick! Maybe I'm wrong but...... Well we'll see it when we get home, now hayaku!"   
Akane totally panicked and she ran away, towards home.   
"Oi, matte!" yelled Kai and ran after her.   
'What's up with her?'   
Akane had run so fast that Kai had lost sight of her, so he had to ask one where she was.   
"Ow, you mean that cute, blond girl? Is she your sister, wow, whadda ya know..."   
"Sir, please I'm in a hurry, where did she go, do you know?" he said, jumping from one foot on another.   
"Heh? Oh yeah, she went into that alley, on the right."   
"Arigatou!" he said and speeded away again, now into that alley.   
There he heard his sister screaming.   
"Let me go, you morons! I have to get home!!"   
'Something is wrong,' he thought scared. 'I have to go there!'   
"Kai!!!!....... Tasukete, onegai!!!" he heard her almost crying.   
'Don't worry sis, I'm coming!' he thought and he ran over cars to reach her.   
When he was finally there, in an awful dark alley, he didn't know what he saw. There was his sister and about six boys were standing around her, one worked himself nearly upon her.  
"Iya da," she said. "Hanase!!"   
Tears were coming down from her eyes as she mumbled something.   
"It's happening again, naze? Why does it have to be me??"   
Kai had trouble keeping his own eyes dry as he heard her words.   
'I have to do something.....' he thought angered but scared. 'But he never let me, I won't let them.....not this time!'   
Akane was tired and let herself fall down, not resisting anymore. The bitter taste of those lips which were being pressed on her own, fragile ones. The tongue strangling its way into her mouth. She had a hard time not to choke. A pair of hands was ripping her shirt off, exposing everything and again those fingers through her hair, caressing it, like it was some sort of treasure, which had only the meaning to be used up for other causes. Everywhere she felt those sweaty hands on her; it was just like before.  
"Iya!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
She never really had a chance...on that fateful moonlit night, sacrificed without a fight.......  
  
"Let her go!!!!!" Kai then yelled and jumped to those guys, kicking one away on the way. "Didn't you hear her?!"   
The boy who was sitting on Akane looked up and licked his lips, smiling wickedly.   
"You want a piece too, ne?" he said. "You have a good taste, this one is great!"   
He moved his hands along her thighs and further down.   
"Heh, nani?! You're crazy!"   
"Listen punk, stay out of this, just forget what you saw and you'll be fine!" said one of them.  
"Never!!! She's my sister, you idiots, now back off!!!" he yelled mad.   
"Kai..." said Akane soft and she struggled to get herself up, covering as much as she could.  
"Stay down girl or you might get hurt!" hissed another.   
"You will get hurt if you touch her again!" yelled Kai enraged and he got himself into a fight with those guys.   
"Kai, be careful," said Akane and knocked one away herself too.   
"Don't worry about me sis, just get your clothes back on and run home, okay?" he said and smiled bravely.   
Akane indeed put her clothes back on, but instead of going away she stood next to him.   
"I will not go away, not this time, they'll pay...... I could not handle them alone, but together with you I can handle anything onii-chan," she said.   
Kai smiled and dried her last tear.   
"Gomen for not being here sooner," he whispered and then they went onto it again.   
At the end of the alley a strange old man was watching the two kids fighting those six older boys, he looked amazed at their strength.   
'They are perfect, just what I need for my plans......' he thought and grinned evil.   
When the last boy was knocked down unconscious he came to them and applauded. Immediately the twin turned around.   
"Well done you two, this neighbourhood really needed to be cleared from that scum. I just couldn't look when those boys were doing that to you my girl, but what can I do, I'm just a poor old man and a scientist even. I'm used to working with the brain."   
"Who are you and what do you want?!" asked Kai protective and he went standing in front of his sister.   
"I just told you kid, I'm a scientist, a very well known scientist. You may call me Dr Gero," he said and smiled nice.   
"Well Dr Gero, we have to get home!" said Akane and she wanted to go.   
"Chotto matte," he said. "Not so fast, I have an offer you can't possibly resist!"   
"Akane, come quickly, we can't trust old men. He's probably one of those twisted ones," said Kai and he took her hand, leading her away, out off the alley, heading home.   
Dr Gero just stood there and smiled at his precious two running away as fast as the wind.  
"Perfect....." he whispered and laughed.   
"What do you think his offer was?" asked Akane.   
"I don't know, forget about it, we're home!" said Kai and he swung the door open.   
Akane's face turned white and she put her hands in front of her mouth like she was going to throw up and then she screamed.   
"Akane, what's wrong? Are you sick? Maybe it's just the shock from today..." he said a bit worried as he did not understand what was happening.   
But Akane shook fierce with her head and she turned around.   
"Akane, come in then I will get you some water!" he said.   
"Iya, matte!" said Akane. "Don't go in!"   
"Don't play around Akane I just go..."   
Kai's breath disappeared as he finally looked inside and noticed the trail of blood on the floor. Blood marks were everywhere on the walls and at the end of the hallway a pair of ice cold eyes were looking straight at him. Hardly able to move he reached his hand out to the sad eyes, wishing he could prevent this fate of his beloved mother.   
"Iya!!!!! Okaasan!!!!!"  
  
She never really had a chance, on that fateful moonlit night.....  
Sacrificed without a fight, victim of the circumstance  
  
"Dame, Kai...we should go!" yelled Akane and tears were flowing over her face.   
He did not listen and caressed his mothers damaged face, closing her eyes for eternity. Her hands were in front of her as she had tried to protect herself from something or rather someone.   
"Akane, come here and face it, it's no use trying to run away from it. She was murdered Akane, our mom was murdered," said Kai harsh as he took care of her clothes which were practically ripped off.   
"I...I can't Kai," she said soft and, crying, she smashed her fist into the wall, causing her knuckles to start bleeding too.   
"You have too! Just look at her face, even when damaged so bad, even when she has her neck ripped open and blood is all over her, she looks beautiful."   
Slowly Akane removed her fist out off the wall and turned around forcing herself to look at her mother.   
"She does, doesn't she? She had always been a beautiful woman...." she said hardly audible and came closer.   
Kai stood up and took her hand leading her to their mother.   
"She looks peaceful, ne?" said Kai.   
"She smiles, even after all this horror, she keeps on smiling, she always did that," said Akane.  
"She's free now," said Kai and he searched for a blanket to wrap her up in it.   
"We'll have to bury her Kai," said Akane.   
He nodded and took his dead mother in his arms out to the garden. There, between the flowers she liked so much, they dug a hole and put her in it. In complete silence they filled the hole up with sand and some lilies.   
  
I felt so empty as I cried  
Like a part of me had died  
  
"It was him, wasn't it, Kai?" asked Akane carefully when the work was done. "I knew it, that's why he wrote the letter!" she yelled and let once again her tears dropped.   
"That's why you wanted to get home so bad," he said understanding.   
"If only we got here sooner, then..." said Akane and fell onto her knees, begging for forgiveness.   
"Stop it sis, it's not your fault, we could never have stopped him anyway!" said Kai.   
"Demo, if we just....then...." she cried.   
"Yamero!!" he yelled and with tears from his eyes he slapped her.   
Akane looked at him with big eyes and her tears stopped.   
"Gomen," she said.   
"Don't be. I should be sorry because even when we were there he would've been too strong for us, even when I'm this far already!"   
"Onii-chan, where to go from now? I'm sure he will hunt us wherever we go, we will never be safe..." said Akane.   
"I don't know, at least far away from here!" he said.   
"Maybe you would like to hear my offer now!" 


End file.
